Clases de Sexologia por Erosanin NARUHINA
by aniyasha
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sakuke, neji, Tenten, Gaara, Mitsuri, Shikamaru, temari, entre tantos otros ninjas mas. recibirían una clases especiales por parte de Jiraiya, quien quería enseñarles lo que El sexo implica y como disfrutarlo mejor. la primera generación lo emociono, la segunda generación prometía a un mas DIVERSIÓN. para el RETO DE HUMOR. ¡di QUE SI AL SEXO SEGURO!


**NI HAO.- yo aquí reportándome con la Historia que participa en el RETO DE HUMOR del Club hermanitas Naranja.**

**Es un mundo alternativo. Puede que algunos personajes tengan OCC, no manejo muy bien a otras parejas, y aquí va a ver diversidad.**

**También he utilizado nombres de Hermanitas naranja para realizar perversiones.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, YO SIMPLEMENTE SUEÑO CON ELLOS.**

**.**

**.**

**Comunidad y Forum**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**Club Hermanitas Naranja**

**HISTORIA DE REGALO PARA VALE.-**

**Feliz aniversario Hermana.**

**.**

**.**

**RETO DE HUMOR**

**.**

**.**

**Clases de Sexología por Ero-sannin ( Segunda generación)**

**Naruto-Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Aniyasha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un grupo de adolecentes ninjas entre las edades de 16 a 17 años fue reunido en la academia ninja, por la quinta Hokage Tsunade.

Una mirada oscura escondida entre el escenario y el telón que separaba la clase del estrado veía con sumo interés como los alumnos de él llegaban y se acomodaban en los pupitres de dos. No podía ocultar una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Lo embargo una sensación de añoranza y cariño por aquellos que fueron los primeros que recibieron este curso especial que él había dado. Estaba ansioso por empezar y vivir nuevos recuerdos con esta nueva generación. Sabía que como antaño disfrutaría nuevamente con estos nuevos ninjas.

Su atención volvió al presente al ver como un adolecente de cabellera rubia entraba detrás de un su amigo pelinegro, el cual no mostraba algún interés, por lo que el escandaloso rubio trataba de llamar su atención. Sus ojos brillaron más al ver a la acompañante de este ruidoso, la chica era sencillamente hermosa, una cabellera negra, ojos aperlados, cuerpo de tentación. Perfecta. Esos dos eran la pareja más llamativa, y le recordaba tantas cosas de antaño. Su mirada se poso en la chica de cabello rosa que golpeo como de costumbre al rubio para que dejara de molestar a su novio. Así fue viendo y evaluando el material humano con el que contaba. Su cuerpo vibraba de ansiedad, ya quería que todo comenzara. Esas horas que pasaría con ellos sabía que valía oro puro como material para sus libros, además de que tenía la obligación moral de educar a esos jóvenes como había ayudado a sus padres cuando hubo oportunidad.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Sakura-chan, me dolió dattebayo.- Naruto se sobo el golpe en la cabeza y tomo asiendo a lado de la pelinegra.

La mirada oscura de Sasuke hizo callar al rubio. Su asiento lo compartía con Sakura, quien estaba al lado de Hinata, la misión de la pelinegra era evitar que no le pegaran más a Naruto.

En la primera fila del salón estaban sentados Neji Hyuuga y Tenten, al lado de ellos Gaara y Mitsuri, Shikamaru y Temari, Ino y Sai, Sakura y Sasuke los últimos de esa fila fueron Naruto y Hinata.

Todos sentados en parejas, platicaban entre ellos amenamente.

Atrás de ellos había más ninjas jóvenes, podemos mencionar a Vale, Bibi, Nancy, Tooz, Anisha, entre tantas más. Asiendo un total de 30 ninjas.

-No puedo evitar pensar ¿Por qué estamos aquí?.- comento Sakura a Hinata.

Un rubor cubría las mejillas de la pelinegra, ya que su novio no dejaba de abrazarla, era muy efusivo al demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Por una clase especial.- fue lo que susurro la chica quien estaba enrollada en los brazos musculosos de él rubio.

-Nee, Sakura, ¿tú no sabes nada?.- pregunto curioso Naruto.

La peli rosa negó con la cabeza y voltio a ver a su novio, quien mostraba estar en completo estado de aburrimiento. Al ver que no obtendría algún comentario por parte de Sasuke se dedico a platicar con Hinata y Naruto.

El tiempo paso y después de 20 minutos las puertas del salón se cerraron. Todo el mundo comentaba lo inusual de ser llamados un viernes a primera hora y que sus misiones se hubieran postergado.

Entro al salón con un paso firme la Quinta Hokage, se dirigió al centro del estrado donde estaba el escritorio y sus ojos canelas recorrieron a los presentes. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en su rostro, _"esos mocosos no sabía lo que les espera"._ Al ver que no tenía la atención de los jóvenes ninjas, apretó su puño y golpeo la madera del escritorio que crujió pero resistió el impacto, ahora, conforme de tener la debida atención se dispuso hablar.

-Los he convocado para una clase de educación especial.- miro a todos y prosiguió con sus palabras.- debió a la actitud de muchos de los aquí presentes, he decidido que es necesario para una buena formación ninja, instruirlos en todos los aspectos humanos que los haga desarrollar eficazmente en su formación, como muchos saben han tenido todo tipo de clases, desde la etiqueta hasta valores, por lo que, lo ultimo por enseñarles en los cursos que se han implementado es .- tomo aire y los siguió mirando fijamente, pero con un brillo perverso en su rostro.- Educación Sexual, clase que será impartida por Jiraiya.- miro detrás de las cortinas .- entra, son todo tuyos.

Las miradas de 30 ninjas se centraron en el peliblanco, quien entro con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Gracias Tsunade.- se encamino al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir, mientras que Tsunade salió del salón no sin lanzarles una mirada de diversión.

Jiraiya esperaba escuchar las reacciones de sus alumnos pero nadie decía ninguna palabra, o eso creyó por que siempre podía contar con Naruto para abrir el dialogo con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué significa esto ero-sanin?.- chillo el rubio con un puño en la mano.- la vieja y tu , ¿Qué están tramando?

No pudo evitar que una cargada brotara de su boca asiendo callar al rubio imperativo, podían ser diferentes en algunas cosas, pero a la vez era lo mismo, solo que estos eran los hijos de su primera generación. Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro comenzó hablar.

-Naruto.- dijo con calma y paciencia, para que el despistado entendiera.- les daré clase de Sexología.

-Y por qué demonios…- quería seguir replicando pero fue callado con un gis que dio directo en su boca.

-He visto la conducta inapropiada de mucho de ustedes.- explico con paciencia.- están en la época de hormonas y luego sus padres son tan cabezotas que no platican con ustedes adecuadamente , parecen que olvidan lo que fue la experiencia de la primera vez.- miro el rubor de sus alumno.- no quiero pervertir a nadie, simplemente quiero hablarle de temas …

-Si es por la conducta pervertida de Sasuke yo no tengo vela en este entierro.- reclamo enojado el rubio interrumpiendo a Jiraiya.

Todos en el salón escuchaban atentos los comentarios de los genios.

-Le doy la razón al cabeza hueca de Naruto.- dijo Neji, sentado con las manos en el pupitre, su pose era de indiferencia.- nosotros no tenemos por qué estar aquí, eduque a los Uchiha.

-Yo pertenezco a otra aldea.- Gaara estaba muy incomodo por estar en un lugar equivocado.

-¡Ya ves ero-sannin!.- chillo nuevamente Naruto.- educa al teme en las artes amatorias.- dijo con burla.- todos están de acuerdo conmigo.

Al ver que muchos asentían, Sakura apretó los puños, una vena salía de su frente se paro del asiento dispuesta a callarlos a todos. Pero Sasuke la obligo a sentarse de nuevo y recorrió con su mirada oscura a los que osaron atreverse a meterse en su vida privada.

Se dirigió primero a Neji quien lo miraba con frialdad y autosuficiencia.

-Eres tu el que no tiene educación.- su voz fina y fuerte se escucho perfectamente en el salón, que se mantenía cayado para no perderse el duelo entre genios.- deberías aprender que hay partes donde no puedes hacer lo que haces.- ambos disparaban chispas con la mirada.- un buen ejemplo es tu campo de entrenamiento. Cual quiera puede pasar y ver entre los arbustos cosas que no se deberían hacer en público.

-Teme.-intervino Naruto.- ¿te refieres a la vez que él estaba encima de Tenten?.- pregunto curioso.- tú me dijiste que están practicando una técnica de espionaje.- replico.- por eso estaban en el pasto, uno arriba del otro, con sus ropas esparcidas…

-¡Cállate idiota!.- replico Neji y los miro furioso.- ustedes…

Tenten tenía el rostro rojo y quedo muda por la vergüenza.

-No me amenaces Hyuuga.- Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.- no te tengo ningún miedo.

-Son unos pervertidos dattebayo.- chillo Naruto asiendo pucheros con su cara.

-Tranquilízate.- le recomendó Hinata, pero veía que todo esto emocionaba a su amor.

Ahora la mirada negra se centro en la Uzumaki, quien trago duro por ver el sharinga activado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas lo suficiente hombre para besar a tu novia.- le replico el pelinegro.- por lo que no conoces la diferencia entre un beso y hacer otras cosas.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no soy ningún pervertido como tú! - fue su escusa.

Pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-No eres lo suficiente hombre para besarla como se debe.- le recrimino.- tienen un año de novios y nunca los he visto más allá de compartir un plato de ramen.- hizo una mueca.- eso es patético.

Ahora sí hizo hervir el temperamento del Uzumaki, por lo que alzo a Hinata la miro fijamente y la beso como si no hubiera mañana.

Varios gemidos de asombro brotaron en los ahí reunidos. Contemplaban con incredulidad el beso salvaje y desenfrenado de la combinación naranja.

Hinata en un principio no supo que sucedía, ya que todo lo que hablaban la ponía nerviosa, era cierto que ellos no eran muy apasionados, siempre había querido ser más atrevida y pedir más caricias, que simples abrazos. El calor de cuerpo de Naruto la despertó. Despertó a la mujer dormida y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amado para besarlo como siempre había querido.

Naruto por su parte olvido por completo donde se encontraban, ya que las sensaciones que lo inundaban lo dejaron perplejo, quería, quiera comerla, el sabor de los labios de Hinata eran adictivos, por lo que siempre mantenía su distancia con besos cortos para no alarmarla, ella era su máximo tesoro, y quería cuidarlo. Sabía que si se atrevía a otro tipo de caricias no podría detenerse y ese monstro que lo asustaba más que el Kyuubi, saldría y se la devoraría por completo. Solo quería demostrar que ellos también eran una pareja normal, solo un beso sencillo, pero no fue así, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, gimieron de necesidad, empezaron con mordiscos, saboreándose, batiéndose en un duelo sensual, querían todo, pero la realidad golpeo a Naruto.

No, fue la realidad…

Fue Neji, quien no tenía su rostro pálido como siempre, no…

Su rostro estaba rojo y lo golpeo en la espalda en un punto exacto para que soltara a Hinata.

Naruto se quejo del dolor, Hinata estaba ruborizada, el salón entero sumido en un transe romántico, pero los gritos de Neji rompieron el encanto.

-Vuelve a besar a si a mi prima y créeme que te dejare sin descendencia.- amenazo el peli castaño.

Uchiha sonrió, Sakura estaba completamente ruborizada.

-Todos son unos problemáticos.- dijo Shikamaru rolando los ojos.

Pero la carcajada del Sensei llamo la atención de todos.

-A esto me refiero.- se quito las lagrimas del rostro, por kami, sería un estupendo día.- no pueden controlar sus hormonas, estas desatan tantos sentimientos y los hacen convertirse en unos críos desenfrenados.- los miro a todos pensando en la mejor técnica para hacerlos colaborar.-Ustedes piensan que no necesitan estas clases ¿verdad?

El grupo entero asintió.

-Hagamos una única prueba, pero de esto depende si continúan o damos por terminado el curso.- propuso Jiraiya.- formaremos equipos, a ver Hinata y Naruto ¿Quién participa con ellos?.- vio como una castaña alzaba la mano y la reconoció perfectamente.- Vale, ven con ellos.- ahora su vista se centro en los Uchiha.- Sakura y Sasuke, ¿Quién participa?

-Yo.- se apresuro a decir una pelinegra.- Soy Bibí.- se presento ante los Uchiha.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién participa con Neji y Temari?.- pregunto

-A mi me gustaría.- sin saber por qué se animo , bajo rápidamente al estrado, sonriendo al tener enfrente de si a Neji Hyuuga.- mi nombre es Tooz.

-Quedan ustedes.- su vista se fijo en las tres parejas que estaban ahí.- Shikamaru y Temari.- los nombro.

Los nombrados se miraron entre sí.

-Vamos perezoso, divirtámonos un rato.- Temari jalo al vago de su novio al estrado.

-Yo participo con ellos.- rápidamente llego al estrado, Nancy los miro a ambos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Me gusta su participación.- su mirada cambio a una seria.- lo que aremos son ejemplos donde cada una de ustedes representara a un clan, por si se han dado cuenta ustedes simbolizan el orgullo de sus apellidos. Por lo que tienen que dar su máximo esfuerzo para obtener la victoria.- grito con euforia.- tome de esta caja rosa una tarjeta y léanla por equipo.

Hinata, Sakura, Tente, Temari, sacaron la tarjetas y se reunieron con sus equipos.

-Les daré diez minutos para prepararse, como pueden ver cada quien tendrá su turno para explicar el ejemplo, detrás de las cortinas existe todo tipo de cosas que pueden ocupar para desarrollar con eficacia la misión.- explicaba a todos sus alumnos.

Los comentarios de la situación se escuchaban por todo el salón, vio como los participantes miraban el papel luego clavan su mirada sobre él como si fueran dagas.

Pero Jiraiya les sonreía.

-El tiempo termino.- miro al primer grupo.- es hora de comenzar.

Naruto, Hinata y vale, acomodaron el escenario para que pareciera una habitación.

La pelinegra no quería hacer esto, era tan bochornoso, pero si querían terminar de una vez con todo no quedaba otra alternativa más que cooperar.

-Nuestro tema a tratar es el ejemplo de cómo le hablaríamos a nuestra hija del sexo, trataremos de ejemplificarlo lo mejor posible, espero que les guste nuestra actuación.- volvió a suspirar fuerte y se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto.

-Comiencen.- grito un emocionado público.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Primer ejemplo.

Vale estaba acostada en su cama leyendo entretenidamente una revista, suspiraba de emoción cada vez que sus ojos verdes veían un escultural cuerpo.

Estaba tan perdida en su mundo, que no escucho como tocaban la puerta de su habitación y sus padres entraban.

Fue sorprendida con una revista porno en las manos.

Hinata se sonrojo al ver lo que su hija leía, y Naruto se encabrito.

-¿Qué haces bebe?.- dijo con un tono severo.

Vale alzo la mirada y escondió rápidamente la prueba del delito. Los miro aturdida y estaba tan roja como su madre.

-Yo.- trato de excusarse, pero su mente no le daba una mentira para librarse de la situación.

-No digas nada dattebayo.- Naruto le tiro otras 15 revistas mas, era un manga completo pornográfico.- tu madre lo descubrió y queremos una explicación.

La hija se asusto del tono severo de su padre, pero la bondadosa madre se acerco a ella para apoyarla.

Hinata se sentó a lado de ella en la cama y con unos ojos bondadosos pidió una explicación.

-¿Por qué hemos encontrado esto Vale?

Que podía decir ella a sus padres, que le gustaba leer y ver el lemon, que estaba en una edad difícil, que sentía que existían cosas en su cuerpo que no entendía.

-Me gustan.- y eso fue todo lo que su brillante mente hablo, mentalmente se golpeo.

-Se que estas en una etapa de cambios.- Hinata hablaba con paciencia.- nosotros debemos de informarte de…

Pero Naruto la interrumpió

-¿Tienes novio?.- como buen padre, se preocupo de que su hijita haya caído victima de algún joven calenturiento.- ¿confiesa?, ¿eres virgen?, ¿alguien te obligo a leer esto?, ¿te lo regalo algún amigo?, ¿has practicado algo de lo que Lees?, por kami vale dime.- grito desesperado alborotando sus cabellos.

-No papa.- se apresuro ella a corregirlo.- no tengo novio, y soy virgen.

Un suspiro se escucho por parte de ambos padres.

-Mira bebe.- comenzó nuevamente hablar Naruto tratando de tranquilizarse.- eres una nena para entender esto, romperemos todo y no volverás a leer nada de gentai.

-Naruto.- replico Hinata.- no podemos dejar pasar esto como si nunca hubiéramos encontrado a vale leyendo y viendo pornografía.- la pelinegra hablo fuerte y con las mejillas sonrojadas.- somos sus padres y debemos de ayudarla.- su mirada se dulcifica y acaricio el cabello corto de su hija.- dime vale ¿tienes muchas dudas?

La pequeña asintió y se sintió en confianza como para preguntar.

-¿Responderán a mis dudas?.- vio como sus padres asentía y ella aprovecho a aclararse muchas cosas que no entendía.- ¿Cuándo fue su primera vez?, ¿es cierto que duele?, ¿han utilizado alguna vez alguna posición del kamasutra?, ¿Cuál de todos los tipos de sexo les gusta ¿oral, vaginal o anal?, los tríos son aceptables?, ¿la masturbación es mejor que tener sexo con un inexperto?, ¿Cómo puedo aprender las zonas erógenas?.- muchas más preguntas invadieron a Hinata y Naruto, quienes mantuvieron el rostro primero incrédulo y luego súper sonrojados y abochornados.

Esperaba impacienté las repuesta de sus padres.

-No puedo hablar de esto.- chillo Naruto.- eres una bebe y …

-Dime algo padre.- dijo firme la castaña.- ¿nunca te masturbaste pensando en mama?

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata miraron intensos a Naruto, al igual que la mirada jade de su Hija. Pero también sintió la presión de todos aquellos que los veían. No pudo soportar tanta presión, se alborotó los cabellos y grito la respuesta.

-¡Si, lo he hecho!.- chillo.- están contentas.- empezó a jadear como si hubiera corrido mucho.

Vale sonrió y Hinata miraba a su novio con gran incredulidad, algo cálido se extendía por todo su cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Pero la hija no lo dejo ahí, su mirada jade ahora se centro en su madre.

-Dime mama.- su voz sonó engañosamente tierna.- tú ¿alguna vez deseaste que papa se sobrepasara contigo? O ¿sea que te acariciara más de la cuenta?.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de sonrojarse, y sus ojos se encontraron con la intensa mirada de Naruto, un azul eléctrico, firme, penetrante y altamente sensual.

-Hinata respóndele a tu hija.- chillo Naruto.

-¡Mama dinos!.- exigió vale.- confiesa tus oscuros secretos.

La presión asalto los sentidos de Hinata, y cuando quiso hablar, se desmayo.

Afortunadamente cayó recostada en la cama.

Naruto quedo con el corazón bombardeando, él sabía que significaba el desmayo, se acerco a su novia y la cargo. No pudo evitar apretarla más a su cuerpo. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él y eso le producía una gran felicidad.

Vale se paró de la cama e hizo una reverencia.

-Este fue el primer ejemplo, de cómo el clan Uzumaki hablaría del sexo con su hija.- les dio una gran sonrisa a todos.- gracias por su atención.

Y el público de estudiantes aplaudió.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

.

Jiraiya aplaudió excitado por el ejemplo, salió mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, ahora faltaba ver como los genios se defendían de tan buena participación.

-Excelente participación por parte del clan Uzumaki.- Jiraiya centro su atención en los siguientes participantes.- veamos cómo responde al reto el Clan Uchiha.

Los tres representantes del clan arreglaron todo para parecer una sala de una casa.

Sakura hizo la presentación del equipo.

-Nuestro tema es educación de métodos sexuales.

-¡Comiencen ¡.- chillo el publico

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

.

Segundo ejemplo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en sala de la mansión Uchiha, leía un periódico, Sakura en poco tiempo serviría la comida y su hija no tardaba en llegar.

Como todo una digna Uchiha, Bibi llego cinco minutos antes de tiempo, al pasar cerca de su padre hizo una reverencia de respeto.

-Buenas tardes padre.- su rostro era serio pero sus ojos brillaban de diversión. Se sentó cerca de él a lado izquierdo.

Sakura entro en el escenario con unas bandejas de comida, ya la mesa estaba lista.

Sirvió la comida rápidamente y los presentes comenzaron a comer.

Pero ella como buena madre preocupada por su chiquita no pudo probar bocado, eso atrajo la atención de su esposo e hija.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?

La peli rosa lo miro con ojos llorosos y saco de su kimono unos paquetitos que coloco en la mesa.

Bibi miro sorprendida y abochornada lo que su madre dejo ahí.

Sasuke frunció el seño y agarro los paquetitos. Al darse cuenta que eran condones lo soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué significa esto Sakura?.- pregunto el Uchiha.

La mirada verde se poso en su pequeña hija de dieciséis años, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente pensó ella.

-Hoy estuve arreglando el cuarto de Bibi y me encontré con una caja repleta de condones de todo tipo de sabores y…- frunció el seño.- otras cosas que me han sorprendido.- su voz cambio a una más fuerte y algo siniestra.- dinos Bibi ¿Qué significa esto?.- señalo los condones.

Bibi mantuvo su rostro inexpresivos peros sus ojos centellaban de vergüenza, aun así, como toda una Uchiha, alzo una ceja en señal de frustración y con un suspiro de aceptar aquello que no se puede remediar hablo tranquilamente.

-son para una tarea mama.-la mentira broto de su boca tan fácilmente y seria.

Pero Sasuke la miro intensamente y negó con la cabeza, no podía mentir de esa forma a sus padres.

-Dinos la verdad.- fue la orden de él.

Padre e hija dieron una batalla de voluntades y miradas.

Sakura pensando en todas las posibles causas de que su pequeña haya utilizado los condones no soporto la presión y golpeo la mesa, partiéndola por la mitad. Obteniendo la atención de su familia, hablo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Eres virgen?

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la Uchiha menor, su silencio dio la respuesta, la mirada jade se conecto con la oscura. Sasuke tenía una expresión fúnebre y un chakra alterado.

-¿Quién fue el maldito?.- exigió saber.

-No diré nada.- Bibi se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero con los labios.- es mi vida privada.- su mirada se afilo.- yo no les hago pregunta sobre los ruidos que se escuchan todas las noches por toda la casa, yo no pregunto por qué mama siempre trae mordiscos de amor en el cuerpo, yo no pregunto por que cuando pelean comienzan gritando y terminan uno encima del otro, yo no pregunto por qué papa a veces amanece más cansado que cuando va a misiones. Yo no pregunto…

-¡Basta!- la callo Sasuke sonrojado, porque todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto en la vida real.

Bibi alzo la barbilla desafiante.

-Ustedes comenzaron su vida sexual a la edad de 16 años, en el lago de Konoha.- vio la mirada incrédula de sus progenitores y sonrió victoriosa.- no lo pueden negar, sé que mi fuente de información es exacta así que.- se levanto de la mesa, les hizo una reverencia.- me voy.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban abrumados por que su vida según "intima" era del dominio público.

Una gran carcajada retumbo en el salón, Naruto estaba en una crisis de risa, fue genial ver la cara del teme al ser cuestionado de esa forma.

Aplausos se escucharon en todo el salón.

Los tres dieron gracias.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

.

Jiraiya aplaudió y se enjuagaba las lágrimas, por la risa. Así pensaba que un Uchiha le respondería a otro cuando este interviniera en asuntos íntimos, no importando que fueran tus padres y más cuando ellos no eran el ejemplo a seguir.

-Muy bien niños, esto se pone emocionante la siguiente pareja es Neji, Tenten y Tooz.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

.

Tercer ejemplo.

El equipo Hyuuga adecuo todo para que pareciera la sala de entrenamiento del clan Hyuuga.

Neji estaba entrenando con su hija Tooz, quien respondía perfectamente a los golpes.

Tenten entro al lugar con una bandeja en sus manos, que traía te y galletas.

El Hyuuga hizo una señal de haber acabado el entrenamiento a Tooz y llego a donde estaba su esposa esperándolo para servir él. Se sentó y espero a que la pequeña Hyuuga los acompañara.

La mama sirvió a su familia y los tres en completo silencio tomaron él.

-Es tu última semana en casa.- comento dé repente Tenten a su bebe.- te casaras dentro de muy poco.- suspiro con nostalgia.- te hemos educado de acuerdo a tu rango y posición, eres una digna Hyuuga y sé que darás honor a la familia.- sonrió con cariño, pero después se apeno.- hay algo que debemos hablarte.- le dio un codazo a Neji para que continuara hablando.

El Hyuuga miro a ambas y después pensó que esto era algún tipo de misión, que tenía que cumplir con la escena, que no permitiría que nadie se burlara del apellido Hyuuga, por lo que aun pensando que esto era la tontería más grande del mundo, decidió participar. Pero iría al grano sin tanta payasada.

-Después de la boda tu y tu marido se retiraran a un lugar privado donde ustedes…- no pudo evitar que las palabras se trabaran en su boca y un sonrojo se apoderaran de sus mejillas.- tú y él estarán juntos…- volvió a trabarse.- él te enseñara lo que debes de hacer, tu solamente haz todo lo que él te diga.

Madre e hija se vieron con curiosidad, porque no acostumbraban a que Neji titubeara al querer decir alguna cosa.

-Padre.- dijo Tooz con una voz amable y gentil.- no entendí nada.

Tenten asintió estando conforme de no entender a lo que se refería su esposo.

-A lo que refiero es que.- y volvió a sentir la boca atorada.- dejaras de ser una niña para convertirte en toda una mujer.

Tooz arqueo una ceja y miro a su padre con más incertidumbre. Tenten negaba con la cabeza.

-Papa ya tengo 18 años se supone que ya no soy una niña.- lo miro con tanta inocencia.-¿Qué aria mi esposo para cambiarme?

-Querida.- dijo Tenten.- lo que tu papa quiere decir es que tendrás una luna de miel en donde tú y tu esposo, se convertirán en uno solo para formar una familia.- estaba completamente roja y sentía el corazón latir a toda velocidad.

Al escuchar a sus padres y ver con que intensidad le hablaban no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comprender a lo que se referían.

-soy una completa ignorante en eso.- acepto la hija mirándolos con renovado interés.- pero creo entender, se refieren a los mimos que ustedes se hacen.- sonrió al acordarse de muchas cosas de ellos.- lo bueno es que recuerdo un video en donde ustedes dos jugaban a la luna de miel.

-¡Un video!.- gritaron ambos padres.

-Así es.- saco su celular y comenzó a buscar.- en una clase de sexología, el Sensei lo repartió, para que tengamos idea de que es jugar a una luna de miel.

Ambos sonrojados, arrebataron el celular, era el campo de entrenamiento en donde según ellos podían estar sin necesidad de esconderse.

-ahora comprendo todo mejor.- asintió con la cabeza, se levanto.- lo que haré en mi luna de miel será poner en práctica lo que aprendí en el video.- sonrió abiertamente.- gracias padres.

Varias risas se escucharon, por parte de sus compañeros y amigos.

El equipo tres dio las gracias.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Jiraiya le sonrió a Sasuke, quien fue el que le proporciono ese material tan estupendo. Nadie creería que Neji Hyuuga fuera un manso gatito, cuando su leona quería cosas.

-Muy bien y por ultimo tenemos a Temari, Nancy y Shikamaru.

-¡Comiencen!.- grito el publico.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Temari emocionada con los ejemplos anteriores se juro a si misma ganar la contienda. Por lo que tomo el mando del equipo y obligo al vago de su novio a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y poner de su parte.

Nancy coopero perfectamente con ellos.

El escenario fue modificado para que pareciera la sala de una casa, donde los padres veían con atención la televisión y su pequeña niña de 16 años hacia la tarea.

Shikamaru estaba recostado cómodamente sobre las piernas de Temari, quien jugaba con el cabello de su esposo.

Nancy se acerco a ellos con el cuaderno en la mano y se sentó en el piso cerca del sofá.

-¿quiero platicar de algo con ustedes?

Shikamaru la vio de reojo.

-dinos amor.- dijo Temari.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-yo…- suspiro y apretó mas sobre su rezago la libreta.- estoy en una situación difícil.

Ambos padres la vieron y con la mirada le indicaba que siguiera la plática.

-Estoy embarazada.- soltó por fin las palabras que la consumía por dentro y cerró los ojos no queriendo saber de la reacción de sus padres, pero al no escuchar algún sonido, se atrevió a mirar a sus progenitores.

Shikamaru estaba sentado y la miraba de una forma indescriptible.

Temari apretó los puños, tenía los ojos cerrados y una vena saliente se apreciaba en su cabeza.

-creo que no escuche bien.- dijo la madre y la miro conteniendo su carácter.

Nancy se mordió los labios, miro a su padre para buscar ayuda alguna, pero su progenitor la veía como rara vez la veía. Estaba enojado.

-Estoy embarazada.- decirlo por segunda vez fue fácil. Ya se sentía liberada.

-¡Demonios!.- maldijo Temari.- ¿Quién fue?, ¿Dónde? , ¿Cuándo?, el desgraciado morirá.- apretó los puños.

Al ver que su mujer perdía los estribos Shikamaru la abrazo para que se tranquilizara y con una mirada la callo. Su mirada se centro en su Hija.

-Platicamos contigo del sexo, te explicamos cómo evitar un embarazo, te dimos la oportunidad de mostrarte responsable.- todo lo dijo con calma y paciencia.

El rostro de Nancy se lleno de lágrimas. Pero les contesto cinco minutos después de calmarse.

-Sé que me equivoque pero, yo quería solo probar.- los miro a ambos con una expresión triste.- ustedes siempre están asiéndose arrumacos, siempre se besan más de la cuenta, los he encontrado haciendo cosas por toda la casa.- Temari y Shikamaru se tensaron al escuchar las verdades.- y me dieron ganas de probar todas esas cosas.- los miro fijamente.- quería ser tan salvaje como mama, quería experimentar lo que era morir en un beso de más de media hora. Quería ser como papa, que no le importa que el lugar sea o no sea adecuado, lo único importante para él es tenerte mama.

Aun con un color tomate en la cara la voz de Shikamaru se escucho fuerte, sin titubeos.

-¿él lo sabe?

Nancy negó.

-quise primero decirles a ustedes, quería su apoyo.

-¿lo amas?- pregunto Temari.

-estoy confundida, ¿Cómo sabes que amas a papa?

Por un momento la mente de Temari quedo en blanco, Shikamaru rolo los ojos, era raro dejar a la rubia sin palabra alguna. Cuando sintió que ella tomaba su mano y la acariciaba, sonrió de lado.

-Simple.- con testo el papa.- por que el corazón dice que es la persona correcta.

Temari chillo de emoción y se olvido del ejemplo, abrazo efusivamente a su novio y la comenzó a llenar de besos, olvidando el lugar donde estaban.

Nancy se paro y se sacudió la ropa, sonriendo ante la escena.

-Con este tipo de ejemplo, no esperen unos hijos calmados.- Hizo una reverencia ante el público.- agradecemos su atención.

Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar por todo el salón.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Ya todos sentados en sus lugares y con el escenario normal de clases Jiraiya escuchaban los comentarios.

-Les pregunto.- dijo seriamente.- ¿creen saber todo acerca del sexo?.- cuestiono sabiamente, sentado arriba del escritorio.- el tema es extenso y uno nunca termina por aprender, en estas horas conmigo tendrán la oportunidad de conocer lo esencial.

Naruto frunció el seño y miro a una Hinata sonrojada, que asintió.

-Fue muy difícil hablar y actuar dattebayo, pero me interesa aprender.

-yo también participare…

-y los que quedan.- la mirada oscura de Ero-sanin, miraba atentos a todos.-¿desean una continuación?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí, si lo se muy raro ¬¬.

Pensé en varias historias pero mi inspiración se decidió por esta, al menos tengo cuatro historias para subir XD, a medias O.o.

Esta historia participa en el concurso de Humor del Forum IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

Celebrando el primer aniversario.

Y con mucho cariño para mi Hermana Vale, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo, espero haberte sacado una gran sonrisa.

Es la segunda versión, la primera ya tiene como 9 capítulos y le hacen falta dos por terminar, son los papas de nuestros héroes. Leerla y se darán cuenta de cómo pinta la historia.

Sayo, los quiero e informo por si alguien me lee, en el mes de agosto pondré fin a todas las historias que están por terminar tengo al menos como 5, ¬¬ si lo son muchas, pero el mes de agosto será exclusivo para finales T-T , los cuales no me gustan porque amo las historias y me da cosita terminarlos.

Los quiero, y mil gracias por cada palabra que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

Entren al facebook de Aniyasha y voten por la historia que más les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
